Flash storage, such as NAND flash memory, is a nonvolatile storage medium. Nonvolatile storage refers to a storage having a state that is determinate even if power is interrupted to the device. Flash memory can be used as memory (e.g., system memory) or as a storage device. There is a trend for systems across the mobile, client, and enterprise segments to use flash memory for storage (e.g., such as solid state drives (SSDs)). One type of NAND flash memory is three dimensional (3D) NAND flash memory, in which vertical NAND strings make up the storage array. Although the 3D NAND flash arrays can store more bits in a given area than two dimensional (2D) NAND, there is continued interest in denser, faster, and more power efficient data storage.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.